Near Field Communication (NFC) is a short-distance wireless connection technology, which can implement communication between electronic devices at a close distance by means of magnetic field induction, where two devices implement data exchange by approaching or colliding.
In the prior art, after an NFC terminal detects an NFC tag, a Near Field Communication controller (Near Field Communication Controller, NFC controller) of the NFC terminal reads entire content of the NFC tag, and then sends the entire content of the NFC tag to a device host of the NFC terminal; the device host processes the NFC tag. Generally, the device host determines, according to the entire content of the NFC tag, whether a format of the NFC tag is in conformity with an NFC data exchange format (NFC Data Exchange Format, NDEF).
However, in the prior art, the device host can determine the format of the NFC tag only by acquiring the entire content of the NFC tag, which causes the device host to read a large amount of data of the NFC tag and perform relatively complex operations.